marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Stone (Infinity Victory)
The Space Stone is the Infinity Stone that governs over the fabric of space and the remnant of the singularity of the limitless space that predated the universe. Housed within the Tesseract, over the course of history it was wielded by many individuals, including Johann Schmidt of HYDRA and Loki of Asgard. During the Infinity War, the Tesseract was broken by the Mad Titan Thanos, who put the Stone inside his Infinity Gauntlet and eventually merged with it. History Origin After the universe came to be, the six Cosmic Entities infused their power into the remnants of six concentrated ingots to shape it into the Infinity Stones, thus beginning creation and almost completely overwriding the Empty, which was once all there was. Befitting its name, the Space Stone held dominion over the physical stuff of space due to it being the remnant of the singularity that was considered to be limitless space by those who knew on how the Infinity Stones truly came into existence. The earliest known people to possess the Space Stone were the Asgardians who ensconced the Stone within a crystalline containment vessel known as the Tesseract as a means of controlling its formidable power. Circa 965 A.D., the Asgardians left the Tesseract on the planet Earth and sealed it inside the Continumm Coffin along with the Time Stone and eventually entrusted it to Agamotto, who sealed the Tesseract in an unknown location. In the legends of Norse mythology, the Tesseract came to be regarded as "the jewel of Odin's treasure room." World War II The Space Stone, still inside the Tesseract, resurfaced in 1942 where it was procured by Johann Schmidt who sought to use its power to mass produce a line of advanced weaponry. The power he managed to extract was beyond what he imagined and gave him enough confidence to turn his back on the Third Reich entirely and make his own plans for world domination. In 1945, Schmidt managed to refine the Tesseract's power into a series of devastating bombs and a personal aircraft through which he could achieve world conquest. His plane was boarded by Captain America with the chaos of the fighting shaking the Tesseract free from its restraints. When Schmidt seized the artifact, it activated and, in disgust of his abuse of its power, banished him to Vormir, resting place of the Soul Stone, knowing he would never be able to make the sacrifice required for its power. The Tesseract then burned through the decks of the Valkyrie, eventually coming to rest in the Arctic Ocean where it was recovered by Howard Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D Possession After helping to found S.H.I.E.L.D., Howard Stark studied the Tesseract for some time and eventually theorizing a new element based on its atomic structure. Owing to the technology of his time, he was unable to actually synthesize the new element instead substituting it with Palladium in his Arc Reactor prototypes. Howard left detailed notes on both the Tesseract and his new element in the hopes that his son would one day succeed where he had failed. Following Howard's passing, the Tesseract remained in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s care. By 2010, the World Security Council had sanctioned Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., an attempt to harness the Tesseract's power into advanced weaponry. Following Thor's arrival on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. hired Doctor Erik Selvig to study the alien artifact and accelerate their progress. Loki's Invasion Following his defeat by Thor and banishment from Asgard, Loki found himself in the territory of Thanos who agreed to supply Loki for a Chitauri army with which to conquer Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. Via remote manipulation of its energies, Loki teleported himself to Earth and brainwashed several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and personnel, including Selvig, to safely contain the Tesseract's energies to open a stable wormhole for the Chitauri to invade through. Though the Chitauri made planetfall, they were defeated by the newly-formed Avengers with Thor taking the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard. Thor then entrusted the artifact to Heimdall who used it to repair the Bifrost Bridge before storing it back in Asgard's vault. On Asgard As the recently freed Hela inspected the treasures in the vault, she was quite impressed by the Tesseract and admitted that she intended to use it's power to reach through realms unknown and unaccessable to most to further expand Asgard, but decided to first resurrect her army with the Eternal Flame. When Loki sought to enact Ragnarök, he passed by the Tesseract and took it with him as Asgard was destroyed. Detecting the Tesseract aboard the Statesman, Thanos, after having just massacred half the Xandarians, flew to the ship and intercepted it. In Thanos's possession After splitting the ship in half and boarding and killing the half that had the Tesseract, Thanos easily defeated Thor and Heimdall but before he could kill them, Loki summoned the Tesseract and gave it to Thanos. Thanos agreed to the deal and spared Heimdall and Thor and crushed the Tesseract and inserted the Space Stone into the Gauntlet. He then used it to easily block an assassination attempt from Loki and almost killed him by levitating and choking him with the Space Stone, although Heimdall saved Loki and Thor from death. Thanos then left the ship to go to Knowhere via the Space Stone after blowing it up and leaving Heimdall to die. He used the Space Stone later on to pull Quill to him so he can incatipate him and generate force-fields to block Thor's lighting bolts in their second altercation before pushing him with the Space Stone. Thnaos used the Space Stone to later warp himself and Gamora to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone, in which the Space Stone was fused with Thanos unknowingly, and then to Titan, where he was confronted by many heroes. After fusing with all the Infinity Stones upon the realization that he no longer needed the Gauntlet to channel the Stones, Thanos then used the Space Stone to pull the crushed moon of Titan and hurl it at his enemies. He later used it to pull the remnants of the dimensional gateway send at him by Strange and compress it into a destructive blackhole as well as to harmlessly funnel the kinetic energy of Iron Man's projectiles before sending it back at the hero. After getting what he needed, Thanos left to Earth. Upon arriving on Wakanda, Thanos used the Space Stone liberally repeatedly, stopping and hurling back several energy shots from the Wakandan Warriors and levitating and breaking the necks of his attackers, freezing Star-Lord's bullets, repelling Falcon's shots, vaporizing War Machine's bullets and crushing his guns, phasing Hulkbuster out of space, crushing and pulling planes to use against Thor, and finally to block a stream of energy from Scarlet Witch. His final use was to warp himself and his fallen allies out of Wakanda via a large portal in the sky. Capabilities As the Infinity Stone that represents and governs over space, the Space Stone grants the wielder absolute control over space itself. It is primarily used to open portals to other locations and can even allow interdimensional travel. As one of the six Infinity Stones, the Space Stone ranks as among the most powerful artifacts in the universe, with Black Widow saying it has the power to wipe out an entire planet. Out of all the artifacts on Odin's Vault, it was the only one that managed to impress Hela deeply, as she said that it has the power to allow her to access planes of existence previously unaccessable to anyone and conquer them. Like with all other Infinity Stones, it can only be used safely by beings of sufficient power. Lesser beings are quickly consumed by it, banished into the depths of space through a wormhole, as evidenced with the Red Skull being quickly consumed by it when he touched it and was transported to Vormir. Steel is quickly melted through by touch and specialized gloves will only keep the Stone from consuming any human bearer for seconds before killing them, with it still being painful. Drawing power from space, the Space Stone's source of energy is so great that many consider its volumes of energy to be unlimited. Due to this, the Space Stone is capable of powering or repairing objects and artifacts of incredible power, such as the Bifrost Bridge. A single spark of its power was enough to create a small explosion. HYDRA was able to use the Space Stone's energy within the Tesseract to power advanced vehicles and weapons of mass destruction including guns, tanks, and bombs that vaporized their targets. The Space Stone also emits low levels of Gamma Radiation when inside the Tesseract, which interfered with Selvig's methods of harnessing its energy source, and later allowed the Avengers to track its movements. Notably, the Stone is also implied to have a form of limited sentience and degree of intelligence. Remarks by Erik Selvig refer to the Tesseract as a "she", even before his domination by the Mind Stone. He frequently describes the Stone as exhibiting and performing sentient emotion and acts, such as "misbehaving", and wanting to "show Earth something." When they turn off power used to harness its energy, the Space Stone turns the power back on using its energy source. Wherever the Space Stone is drawing its cosmic power from, it appears to be able to be manipulated from the other endpoint as well. Curiously, when the Tesseract was brandished by an unworthy Red Skull, a man who greedily sought after the Stones, the Space Stone seemed to purposefully banish him to Vormir, where he would be doomed to an ironic fate -becoming the eternal keeper of the Soul Stone, but forever unable to wield it himself. After Thanos inserts it into the Infinity Gauntlet, later fusing with it, it is shown that when wielded by someone who truly understands and masters its powers, the Stone's control over space can be used to gain a wide range of potent and dangerous capabilities, not limited to simple teleportation, with Thanos displaying that with his strong understanding and mastery over the Space Stone's powers, he is able to use the Stone liberally in battle to great effect, skillfully warping the fabric of space to achieve a variety of powerful effects that he very effectively employed. Thanos shows being able to expertly use the Space Stone to warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner far superior to that of telekinesis to enable him to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture of the Gauntlet and later after fusing with it, casual movements, an ability that proved to be among Thanos's most often used. Thanos was able to use the Stone to casually freeze Loki's knife mid-stab in an instant, effortlessly crush the guns on War Machine's armor and ground it, and crush the wings on the Exo-7 Falcon to knock him down. The Space Stone's spatial induced telekinesis is so strong that Thanos was even able to use it to telekinetically pull the shattrered fragments of Titan's moon across space to rain down on the attacking Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy as well as pull the very surface of Titan to force Strange to him during the Battle of Titan and can even easily stop multiple bullets in mid-air and redirect them with far greater force, enough to pierce even specialized energy shields. The Space Stone's telekinetic strength also allows it to not only easily lift but even snap the necks of at least humans and Thanos was also able to use it to exert such potent motion control to be able to stop and minituarize explosions. He also gains far more varied capabilities in combat apart from telekinesis using the Space Stone, such as the ability to create powerful, and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking anything in their path, as after shattering a gateway to the Mirror Dimension thrown by Doctor Strange, Thanos used the Stone to compress the gateway's fragments into a destructive black hole to throw back at the sorcerer. He can also use the black holes to absorb attacks, with him thus simply absorbing the energy shots of Wakanda warriors and even a lightning blast from Thor. Thanos even shows that he has the skill needed to use the Space Stone to phase and unphase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, such as when Thanos used the Stone to phase the attacking Hulkbuster out of space, causing the Avenger to fall through the Titan harmlessly and fall into a cliff and then make him corporeal again to trap him in solid stone. He can even phase himself through even objects as powerful as Stormbreaker and Sword of Asgard, with him thus managing to immediately phase through the weapons impaled on him to unleash a shockwave to knock his opponents back after surviving the catastrophic attack. Thanos also shows he can manipulate the Space Stone's energy reserves to act as extremely strong force-fields capable of instantly vaporizing the bullets of War Machine's armor and even blocking the energy of Scarlet Witch and Thor's Stormbreaker enhanced lightning. In addition, Thanos displays an incredible level of precision and control over the portals opened by the Space Stone, as he is able to collectively select what gets teleported alongside him, allowing him to prevent Star-Lord's Blaster shots and even Stormbreaker from following him. It is also shown that the portals's size can be decided by the wielder and can take multiple people or just one other individual, as Thanos was able to create a big enough portal to envelop him and his children to warp them out of the Statesman and later he warped Gamora alongside him to the Sanctuary II and Vormir, as well as that the portals also allows the wielder to influence the location the portal was opened to without directly warping there, as Thanos was able to use the Space Stone to send the Power Stone's energies to the moon without personally going there. After fusing with all six Stones, Thanos was able to summon a gigantic portal capable of sucking all of his fallen allies while leaving his enemies. After absorbing all six Stones, Thanos was able to use the Space Stone to expand his reach through the whole universe, allowing the influence of the other Stones to affect the whole universe to wipe out half of all life.